Brother Vrovel
Located in the Abandoned Rebel Base on Dantooine, Brother Vrovel is the trainer and mission giver for Tier 2 Alliance Starfighter Pilots of the Vortex Squadron. /way dantooine -6826 5539 Brother Vrovel To be able to train, pilots must have at least 60,000 Space XP and must finish the missions that Brother Vrovel gives them. If you have rights to land at the Abandoned Rebel Base, the Starship terminal is located at waypoint (/way -6790 5554) in a small bunker. Note: for the ability to land at the Abandoned Rebel Base through a special landing permission, you must complete a couple Tier 2 missions for the Dantooine Space Station. Mission 1 Lok System: Get Information Needed to Kidnap Imperial Scientist Lok System: Get Information Needed to Kidnap Imperial Scientist Prerequisites: *Training in Multi-Role Craft Rewards: *Incom "K-77" Shield Generator *5000 Credits *82 Rebel faction points Head to the Lok System - once you hyper in - head to the waypoint given. It is an escort mission for a YT-1300. Desination is about 10k out from space station. Once there wait for shuttle to hyper in, and follow it. You may have a brief ambush from Tier 2 Corsair Xwings. *2nd part: Lok System: Kidnap the Imperial Scientist. You're sent to a waypoint about 3000m away to inspect an Imperial Shuttle. Simply target the Imperial Lambda Shuttle and hit I to inspect. You are immediately attacked by 2 tier TIE Interceptors. Destroy them and head back to Brother Vrovel to update. *you must earn 60,000 more space xp before you can train in your 2nd tier 2 skill and take his 2nd mission. Mission 2 Yavin System: Bring research data to scientist Prerequisites: *Training in Intermediate Alliance Starship Ordnance Rewards: * Mon Calamari "D-22" Droid Interface *5000 Credits *75 Rebel faction points Warning: This mission requires the pilot to head to the Yavin System. This system is quite dangerous and contains both Imperial and Rebel ships ranging from Tier 2 to Tier 4. Travel to the meeting point in the Crimson Flare sector and rendezvous with a tier 2 z-95 rebel scientist. follow him and escort through yavin system. You'll be attacked by continuous waves of TIE Fighters and Interceptors, some Tier 2, and a few Tier 3. Mission 3 Yavin System: Rescue the smuggler Prerequisites: *Training in Space Combat Techniques Rewards: *Novaldex Hypernova Starship Booster *5000 Credits *75 Rebel faction points Warning: This mission requires the pilot to head to the Yavin System. This system is quite dangerous and contains both Imperial and Rebel ships ranging from Tier 2 to Tier 4. This is a disable and then escort mission. The target is an Imperial freighter, and will appear about 5k from where you spawn into the Yavin System. The target is guarded by a Tier 2 Elite Guard Imperial Interceptor. You need to disable the target (by using "[" to target the Engine). Once the target is disabled, you will need to wait a few moments while the ship is "overtaken" by the prisoners. Once that happens, you will need to escort the ship. During the escort, only one more Tier 2 Imperial Interceptor will spawn. The greatest threat is from non-mission Imperial ships. Mission 4 Dantooine System: Steal location of Imperial Research Project Prerequisites: *Training in Engineering Algorithms Rewards: *Taim & Bak "Ion Driver" *5000 Credits *75 Rebel faction points Once you launch into the Dantooine System, you are given a waypoint to search for the Imperial Lambda Shuttle. It's a Tier 2 ship with a rear weapon that packs a punch. You must disable its engine (disable weapon1 too) then dock with it to get the information for mission. It is guarded by three Tier 2 TIE Interceptors. When finished docking, return to Brother Vrovel. He then sends you to speak to Brother Ezkiel. Category:Alliance Pilot trainers Category:Vortex Squadron Category:Dantooine NPCs